The Core Facility has provided all of the investigators of the program project with computer-assisted image analysis. The present proposal will allow (1) the basic service component of the facility to be maintained; (2) the addition to the 3D-DIAS an optional confocal front- end and add the necessary software for reconstructing and quantitatively analyzing the dynamic behavior of fluorescent molecular complexes and organelles in three dimensions; (3) the conversion of 3D-DIS to a Macintosh driven workstation; and (4) the development of additional software for the various projects.